Meeting Molly
by looksatbooks
Summary: 'I will whisper it to you day and night, I will tell the world, hell I've even got the office staring at me but I know I love you.' Victor had only just found out about his soulfinder and he finds in him love, sadness and joy. Read the story of how he and Molly met and how they had fallen in love. *PLEASE READ WANTING WILL FIRST*
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a new story about Victor and Molly. If you haven't already please read Wanting Will before hand and Finding the One. my current story, might be appearing in this from time to time.**

**Competition- I held a competition on Finding the One for people to create a character in this story and Lily- Mae won this one. The competition is still available to enter. Just review this, or the other story then select a name and a power for your character. I would preferably like a male character but it doesn't matter too much.**

**** Sorry if it comes up again! I read your reviews and noticed how terrible my tense swapping was. I've corrected it and a few other mistakes.****

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new story!**

* * *

**Molly POV**

Victor sure looks mighty fine today! He is walking up to the desk and every time I see him my stomach flips. I notice I sit up straighter than usual and smile a bit brighter when he is around. I try my hardest not to but my body just does it, like someone has finally found the light switch. My gift automatically makes the flowers around me brighten to their fullest and a few more start budding. I get embarrassed easily so get my power to back off a bit.

He looks different today like he has just found out some great information. This just makes me happier and somehow, my smile gets even wider.

"Morning Benedict. How are you today?" I say handing his mail to him. I generally say this to everyone but his answer is the only one I care about. I have a better friendship than anyone else here and I think he likes me too. Not in that way. Although I wish he would.

"I'm great. Better than that. I'm ecstatic. I have an announcement to make." Before I could reply to him, he got up on my desk and faced everyone. Fortunately, I am behind him and it is a great view. I have such a bad mind.

"Excuse me everybody, can I have your attention for just one second." He shouts and the place went silent. I look around and a lot of people seem confused and maybe thought he is slightly delusional.

"She doesn't know yet but I have found my soulfinder." What?! My face fell and my back slumped into the chair. I thought we had something going on and I always thought that if we never found our soulfinders then we could get together. Some people, like my best friend Lily-Mae, would say I was in love and judging by the way my heart is breaking, they were right. He was continuing, I'm not sure how much of it I can listen to.

"As I said, she doesn't know but she will now because she's in this building. In fact, she's right there." His finger was moving around the room and I was looking to see who he was pointing at. Next thing I knew, he had jumped down from the table, spoiling my perfect behind view, and pointing at me.

"Me? You really think it's me? Why?" I ask.

"Two reasons. One, is that Crystal is a soulseeker but I didn't need her. Two, I have a need to make you laugh, protect you and cheer you up, even though you never seem to be upset. I love you Molly, from the bottom of my heart. I will whisper it to you day and night, I will tell the world, hell I've even got the office staring at me but I know I love you."

Any traces of a broken heart had been healed with that amazing speech. I didn't bother to say anything and just pressed my lips against his. It was magic, like an explosion but glue kept us together I realised then and there that I want to be with no one else in my entire life. This might be my first kiss ever but I know others wouldn't affected me half as much. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the people in the office starting to clap. I reluctantly pulled away and looked around, embarrassed to see everyone I worked with happy that we have found each other. What is even worse is that our boss is clapping and walking towards us.

"Wow! Congratulations! What a way to tell her hey? Declaring your love to your soulfinder. Amazing. I'll tell you what, you can have the rest of the day off. Actually, make that a week! Go out and celebrate and tell everyone the good news! Get to know each other and do couple stuff. Cherish each moment as they come. What are you waiting for? Go Go GO!" I smile, hardly able to take it all in. We walked out holding hands and it feels weird to leave in the morning.

"Can I go home and get changed? I'll meet you in Denver for a coffee?" I suggest and he nods. He smiles and walked me to my car, which is about 5 metres away. It felt nice though, even if it was a bit scary.

"I need to tell you something." I say. "I've never had a boyfriend before. Actually, I have never had a kiss before then but I am so glad that that was the first one." I smile at him.

"Well, I hope that I can share plenty more with you." He said before gently kissing my cheek and walking to his own car. "I'll meet you in Denver in about half an hour? Shall we say the Starbucks?"

I nod and get in the car. I refuse to think about anything before I get home because I know I would be too excited to concentrated. I unlock the door to my house and run upstairs to quickly get changed. I decide on a short, flowery skirt and a plain black t-shirt. I thought I should give my friend, Lily- Mae. She is in London but I think she needs to know I found my soulfinder.

"Hey Molls what's up?" She says.

"I have some great news!" I reply.

"Hang on, don't tell me. I'll be there in a few seconds." Mae's gift is to have super speed when running so it's really handy if I need to talk to her when she's on the other side of the road. Sure enough I heard a ring at the door bell.

"How did you know I was here?" I say hugging her and letting her in.

"Remember I found my soulfinder? Well with his help we can see things very far away so when I looked for you I saw you here. Duh!" She says an I laugh.

"So what's the news that's so great?" She asks quizzically.

"I found my soulfinder… Actually he found me. He told me infront of everyone in the office." Her face looked so shocked and I couldn't help but smile at her reaction.

"EEK! I am so happy for you!" She grabs my hand and starts jumping up and down like a lunatic. "Who is it? Who is it?"

"Victor Benedict." She stopped bouncing and her mouth made an oval shape.

"Noooo. Not the one you were obsessing over? Honey I am so pleased you have grabbed a Benedict!" We need to have dinner. Are you free now?"

"No I am just going out to have coffee with him. Our boss gave us the rest of the week off." I said.

"Well what are you doing here then? Go to your soulfinder and love life and have lots of babies and make me your maid of honour!" She said pushing me out of the door.

* * *

** So I know I haven't described her much in any of the stories but I will in the next chapter.**

**Also, I am a Betareader so if you want to pick me then that's fine. I don't mind if you don't however!**

**Please review, I love to hear feedback/ comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. This won't be uploaded as often as the others but that's because it will be longer and it is only a side story. **

**Please review and enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Victor POV**

Well that went well. I think. Well, I managed to get a date with my soulfinder and the week off so I'm not sure how it could have got any better. I was rushing home so I could tell mum the good news and to get changed. I probably broke a lot of speed limits but oh well! I'm sure I can explain. I opened the door and came to a very surprised mum.

"Hey, mum!" I exclaimed giving her a hug. She looked even more confused.

"What wrong Victor? Are you ill? Were you sent home? Were you fired? Why were you fired Victor Benedict?" She shouted the last bit and I laughed. I haven't laughed in ages but it felt so good to.

"I wasn't fired, nor have I quit my job. I told Molly that we were soulfinders, in front of the whole office and they started applauding. Our boss gave us the rest of the week off!" I told her. She squealed and gave me a crushing hug.

"I am so proud! And I'm pleased your boss gave you this week off. You really deserve it. You haven't taken proper holiday the past 3 years, don't think I haven't noticed. What are you doing the rest of today?" I remembered.

"Actually, I'm meeting her soon in Denver, the bit closest to us. I just wanted to get changed then go straight off." I shouted, running up the stairs and doing the quickest change of my life. When I came downstairs, I saw mum had a bunch of flowers all ready for me to take.

"I bought them for the house but you can take them. Just pay me back okay?" I kissed her goodbye and ran out the house, turning on the car and driving away. I wanted to be the first one there. When I entered the café, I scanned the room and smiled when I saw she wasn't there. I ordered a coffee and sat down waiting for her. What should I say? I have no idea!

I was starting to get myself all flustered when she walked in the door. She looks gorgeous. The short floral skirt she wore was endlessly teasing me, just low enough to be decent but high enough to allow me to see how long her legs were. She had black heels to match her t-shirt and was walking towards me with a smile on her face. I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hello beautiful." I whispered to her before releasing her and holding out her chair to sit in. I have never called anyone beautiful before but it seemed right with her. I saw her blushing furiously at what I had just said and I smiled slightly.

"What do you want to drink?" I asked and she looked up at me and I am stunned.

"Please can I have a sprite?" I nodded and bought her the drink.

"Did you not want a hot drink?" I ask her curiosity getting the better of me.

"No thanks. I don't like hot drinks, especially in the heat. I'm not from America and hot drinks aren't popular where I used to live." She replied which pulled a whole load of questions into my head.

"So where do you come from?"

"I was born in Spain but I moved to America quite early on. My mother was Spanish so only usually talked to me in that language but my father was English. We moved here because my dad didn't really like it in Spain and my mum loved America so it was an easy choice. What about you?"

"My mum is Hispanic so I can speak Spanish too but my dad is American. I have lived here all my life." I sighed. "What are we doing? We're pretending like we don't know each other." I put my hand on hers and held it. She had really soft hands and her nails were orange with white spots. They weren't too long and brightened up her look.

"I've known you for a year Molly Jones and I already love everything about you." I said. Her hair was perfect. It was a dark, chocolate brown, came just below her shoulders and had a side fringe cut in. Her hair was thick but looked very manageable. The end of her fringe had come out from behind her ear so I tucked it back in tenderly. I knew she was very aware of what I was doing so I thought I should be gentle.

"So I was wondering if we could become a couple, if that is okay with you?" I gazed into her eyes. I have never seen them close up before and they were spectacular. They were a deep green, with some brown flecks in the centre. I know this sounds cliché but I could gaze at her eyes for ever. There's so much history and stories in the eyes and hers were no exception. Thinking about it, my eyes could be cold and lifeless from what I have seen and how little I show but hopefully Molly will be able to change that about me.

_Aren't we already?_ She replied and I smiled. I smiled because we were officially a couple and that she spoke to me telepathically. It was so entrancing and I loved it so much, I think more than she could understand.

I stopped letting people into my mind a long time ago because I thought I would be dangerous to them. I had so many bad thoughts so I built up my shields so it is very difficult to enter in my mind and connect with me properly. I even had shields up to block myself out. Imagine a big circle, which is a normal savant shield. With me, triple the thickness of it, add another one after it and then right in the centre, have a small circle. That's what no one can get into. But with Molly, she somehow got through all my defence mechanisms and they broke down. It felt so good for my mind to be free again after such a long time of blocking it and concealing it. I felt like doing a dance, you know the really embarrassing ones that you would do if you had maracas with you.

_This is what you make me do when you speak telepathically to me. _I sent her that image and she burst out laughing. People around us gave us weird looks because she was laughing about nothing but I don't care. Her laugh was beautiful. It made her face crease up and her eyes glisten. That kind of laugh made me want to laugh. It's been so long since I have laughed so hopefully she will be able to do that.

"Oh I have something for you." I say reaching for the flowers mum gave me by my leg. She looks shocked and I really hope she likes them.

"Lillies? They are my favourites! I will put them in my kitchen. Thanks so much Vic." So that's what they were. She came to my side of the table and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before going back to her chair. It pleases me to see her happy!

I realise then and there that I want to spend my life with her. I want to grow old, have children, grandchildren with her. To buy a big house so that our children and their soulfinders can come and stay. I want no aspect of my life without her, apart from the danger of my job. I want to protect her, comfort her, make her laugh, to be there when she cries. I love the fact she is making me feel so many emotions, so alive, than I ever have before. I feel the need to know every little detail about her from her deepest secret to the way her smile changes her face.

"So, as you are my girlfriend," I say holding her hand again. "Tell me a secret. Any kind I don't care. I just want to get to know you better."

"Okay, well when I'm alone I love to pretend I'm Cinderella and sweep up the floors whilst singing the songs…" She trailed off as she noticed I was trying to hold laughter in. "Go on, you can laugh!"

"No no. I can hold it in." I say but I am really struggling. She is so cute! I just want to cuddle her all day and all night. If any of my brothers heard that thought then I would be endlessly laughed at and I could never live it down. Especially as I am always the cold, serious one. According to them.

"My turn. I guess I should say that I was very serious before you came along. I never took time off work and I pushed everyone away, especially my family. But now you're here, hopefully I will learn to get better."

"Don't worry we can watch lots of soppy films to get your emotions back and I will make you be closer to your family." She said smiling before winking at me.

"As long as I get to be with you, I'll do whatever." I said and I saw her so familiar smile. This isn't like any of my other brothers, I have known Molly for ages now so I know her little habits but I don't know much about her past or the limits of her gifts. Just now though, her shields must have dropped because her voice came into my head accidently.

_Now he's a keeper. _She thought and I smiled.

* * *

**Please don't forget to review! I love to hear what you guys think! **


End file.
